Bad days & Running aways
by TheRealme818
Summary: Ally left Miami four years ago with her and Austin's daughter, Amber, without telling anyone about her or where she was going. But when ally runs into an old friend that gives her the news that her dad pasted what will she do when she has to go back for the funeral. Will she have to come clean about amber or will another reason to hide come back to haunt her and her family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peoples I just wanted to say that this is my first story and I love constructive criticism so please review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, anything that came to mind. All comments and ideas are welcome but please make them nice, rude comments will not be taken seriously. Thank you and lets get started with the story. Enjoy. **

Flash Forward Ally's POV

"They can stay too. Ally please, I can't lose you again."

"Austin I'm sorry but I can't live like this." I'm trying to stay calm but he needs to understand that I can't stay. I can't pretend anymore.

"Live like what? Ally please tell me." He pleads

"You want to know the truth? They real answer why I can't stay here?"

"Please."

"It's because of you."

**A few days earlier**

Ally's POV

It's been about three and a half years since I left Austin, and just about everyone else in Miami. I now live in a small town outside of Philadelphia, PA called Skippack with mine and Austin's daughter amber. I'm not the happiest camper in the tent today because today would be my four-year anniversary with Austin. I push through though because amber doesn't even know Austin's her father. But on her fourth birthday I plan to tell her (because I think she'll be old enough to know) then once Austin's career dies down a bit I'll tell _him _about _her._ That will be the day. But I do have to worry about telling amber because her birthday is July twelfth, one week from today. Anyway I have to just pretend I'm ok and lay low. *_Buuuzzzzz. Buuuuzzzz*._ My phone alarm goes off pulling me out of my thoughts. **Pick amber up from daycare****J****. **I read as I get in my car just getting off from work. Not that I could focus. Oh and by the way I work at a diner called 'Rays' as a waitress.(yeah that pays well, note the sarcasm)

"Hey amber how was daycare." I say walking up to my daughter.

"Good. I made a finger painting, do you like it?" she says with the brightest little smile ever.

"It's beautiful! We will have to find a very special place for that wonderful painting when we get home." I say as I hold the painting and smiling and even though it is just a bunch of colorful lines it's is and always will be adorable.

"Where are we going mommy?" Amber asks as I lift her into her car seat and get in the driver's seat.

"We are going home to talk about your very special fourth birthday party in a few days I say looking back at ambers face lighting up.

"Yyyyeeeaaahhh! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" She says jumping up and down in her seat.

Back at the apartment

"Let's go! Come on mommy! Come on!" Amber shouts as she pulls me to the apartment door.

"Hold on, let me get the keys." I softly say with giggle as I reach for the keys in my purse and unlock the door with amber trying to push it open. She is so cute. When we get in, amber pulls me to the couch and sits down next to me.

"Ok, what does my very special munchkin want at her very special fourth birthday party." I ask as my soon-to-be-four-year-old. She thinks a little before saying:

"I want a princess party with pretty dresses and nice shoes and jewels and a castle with servants and guards and fancy food and those cool glass cups and a cute little puppy for the princess!" amber says moving her hands to outline what she was trying to say. This will be one detailed party for my little munchkin. I just hope I can afford it. Hopefully I'll at least be able to afford the most of it.

After dinner amber and I talked about who she wants to come to her very detailed princess party. After we narrow it down to about twenty girls from daycare we finally go to bed. It felt so good to finally lie down, even though I dreamed of something I haven't seen I a while and someone.

_I was walking through the Miami mall when I walked by mini's and saw a familiar blonde boy eating a tiny taco._

_Austin _

_He looks like he is talking to Trish and Dez, or breaking up a fright between Trish and Dez. After he gives up, he looks over to me and wave of surprise rushes over his face. He stands up and walks over to me not believing I am really there._

_"__A-ally is that really you!" he says still in disbelief. Before I could answer he picks me up and hugs me tight._

_"__I can't believe you came back! I've been thinking about you every day for four years! I can't believe it's really my ally!" he smiles that warm smile that always makes me melt. How I missed that smile. He leans in to kiss me when-_

BOOM!

I wake up with a jump. Thunder. Ugh I hate thunder.

BOOM!

Another crash but this one was a little different, it had a shriek to it as well.

"Amber?" I say out loud. As if on cue she slowly opens the door peaking her head in the doorway.

"Mommy? A-are you awake?" She says softly as she opens the all the way so I can see her.

"Yes honey, are you ok? Did the thunder scare you." She nods. "Do you want to sleep in here for a while?" I say getting out of bed. She nods and walks over to the bed side and I lift her on to the bed.

BOOM!

"Ah!" amber screams and hides under the covers. I flip them back so I can see her and lift her on my lap.

"Amber, sweetie it's ok. It's just a little thunder." I hold her tight and rap her up in a little white knitted blanket I had laying on the edge of the bed. "You know an old friend of mine once told me that thunder was just angels bowling up in the sky." I say rocking her back and forth.

"Was it grand-pop?"

I sigh with a smile. I've told her a few stories about my mom and dad, that's how she knows about my dad.

"No. it was your father. Before we had you" I say tickling her tummy a bit. "When I lived in Miami, we did so much together. Take walks, have lunch, write music." I'm sort of talking to myself now

"Mommy, who is my daddy?"

"Well, he's a lot of things. He's sweet and kind, he loves music, he's famous, he's laid back but at the same time he is one of most energetic people I've ever met." I say with a big smile. Thinking of Austin always makes me smile but it also makes me kind of upset because I can't be with him anymore.

"Why did we go away then" amber asks looking up at me.

"Well, your daddy is famous. He goes on tours, is really busy working and, well, you're a little too young to understand but we'll go back someday." The thunder seemed to die down and amber fell asleep in my arms. "Someday." I mutter before I fall asleep myself.

The next morning still Ally's POV

_Beep beep, beep beep, beep bee-. _

I hit the snooze on me alarm clock and get out of bed forgetting that amber was still in here. Deciding to let amber sleep a little longer I grab a quick shower and throw on my waitress uniform and put my hair in a bun.

"Amber, amber wake up sweetie. Time for daycare." I shake her a bit to help wake her up.

"Uuuhhhhh. Do I have to go today?"

"Well, you get to pass out the invitations for your party today." I say getting all the invites out of my dresser and showing them to amber.

"I'm up!" amber yells and practically jumps out of the bed. She runs in her room to get dressed. I follow in to help her get ready. After I laid out her clothes I went down stairs to make breakfast. Pancakes are her favorite. She gets that from Austin, just like her blonde hair with a brown undertone and her out going sprit. Unlike me who likes pickles and has all brown hair, well now black. I had to die it and change my look a bit so Austin's fans don't recognize me. Anyway I made some pancakes for amber.

"Ready mommy." Amber says hopping down stairs.

"Ok, breakfast is on the table. Come sit." I say sliding a plate of pancakes to her seat.

After we are done with breakfast I lead amber out of the apartment and lift her into her car seat and hop in the front. As I hand all the invites to amber I drive to Little Learners Preschool and Daycare Center. When I'm done saying good-bye to amber I head over to TGI Fridays while picking up my best friend (well since I left Miami but it's not like she replaced Trish, no one ever could), jay. She knows everything about me and my life back in Miami.

Nothing really happen for a few hours except some old man spilled his hot coffee all over my uniform. That's when I notice someone, someone pretty familiar. I pull jay over.

"Hey, jay do you see that guy in the back corner over there?" I say pointing to a red head sitting in the back corner of the restaurant.

"He keeps staring at me, like he knows me or something." I say curiously

"Well, maybe he recognizes you from somewhere." She says like it was kinda obvious.

"He almost looks like a friend I knew in Miami but this guy looks way to mature to be him. The friend I know is wacky and weird; this guy is in what looks like some kind of business suit"

"Which friend?" she says trying to put the pieces together.

"Dez." I say a little surprised.

"Austin's friend dez?"

"No, the dentist. Yes Austin's friend dez."

"Well do you think he knows it's you?"

"I hope not!"

"Just try not to show him your face and you should be good."

"Really jay, that's you solution."

"Well he needs a waitress, go." Jay says shoving me forward.

I walk up to him trying not to show my face too much. "Hello and welcome to TGI Fridays. I'll be your waitress today. Can I start you off with a drink, sir?" I say nervously.

"Yes I'll have a- wait, you look surprisingly familiar. What's your name miss?"

Dez's POV

I was looking at my menu about to give the waitress my drink order when I look up. For a second I think she is just a normal girl than I see more of her face. It's ally. But I need to be sure and I ask her name.

"…..um…..a…..ally." she finally spits out.

I knew it was her! I finally found ally after three years of me and Trish switching back and forth one being Austin's manager the and the other searching state by state, city by city for ally! But it doesn't look like she wants to be recognized, well let's see if she'll come clean.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I say to see if she will tell me it's really her

"Um…..a… I-I don't think so." She says like she still doesn't want me to know it's her.

"Well, anyway I'll have a root beer with lemon please." I say so she doesn't have to worry any more but I am definitely calling Austin later. He needs to know where she is. He has been so depressed since she left.

"With _lemon_?" she asks

"Yeah I know it's weird but it's really good."

About an hour later I finished eating and left the restaurant and went back to my apartment to call Austin.

**Dez**/Austin

**"****Austin I finally found ally!"**

"REALLY! WHERE IS SHE?"

**"****Wait, Austin she doesn't want to be recognized."**

"Wait, so you're saying we finally know where ally is after almost four years and I can't come see her!"

**"****Don't worry I have a plan to get her back to Miami"**

"Just…Alright just hurry but I'm going to have to tell Trish too though okay."

**"****Fine"**

"Ok, just bring her home."

**"****I will"**

"And dez"

**"****Yeah"**

"Don't hurt her. Ally is really sensitive."

**"****Don't worry, I won't."**

With that I hang up.

Ally's POV

After my last customer of the day I get in my car to go pick up amber from daycare and head home. "So how did the handing of the invitations go?" I ask walking in to the kitchen to get me and amber a snack as she plops on the couch.

"Good, but a few girls can't make it they said."

"Oh that's not good. What girls?"

"Kelly said she is goanna go on vacation, and Katie says that she is going to see her aunt in Vir-gin-ia."

"Oh that's sad but you know what might make you feel better!"

"What!" she says with a smile of excitement

"A brand new princess dress to wear at your party!" I say reaching behind the couch to pull out the little Cinderella costume that I picked up on the way to get amber from daycare.

"Oh my gosh! Mommy you got that for me! Ah, thank you!" amber yells hugging me.

_Knock knock knock_

I open the door to see jay "Hey."

"Hey ally. Bad news… um the diner kind of, burned down." She said suspiciously like she had something to do with it.

"WHAT! Jay how did this happen I just left a half hour ago and the building was still very much intact." I start raising her voice making amber jump a little. "Um amber, sweetie can you go watch TV in my room please. Thank you, hon." I say trying to sound calm and she walks up stairs

"Hey it's mot like it burned all the way, more like just half way." jay says suspicious again.

"Please tell me you had nothing to do with this."

"Wwweeelll."

"JAY!"

"Look it's not completely, my fault. Derek was the one who put some type of flammable oil right next to a burning stove wear I could knock it over!" she raises her voice a little now too.

"What kind of idiot brought flammable oil in the kitchen?! I mean come on that's like some stupid thing from a movie!"

"Again you need to point that finger at Derek."

"Jay what am I supposed to do now I have bills I still have to pay, people I have to feed what do you expect me to do!" I say worryingly waving my arms in angry.

"Hey I've got problems to."

"Yeah I know but you live with your parents and don't have a daughter to look after!"

"Look ally I now your stressed but you gotta calm down." She says more seriously. "Now I have to go but your welcome for telling you about the fire and no, I didn't get hurt, thanks for asking." She turns and starts to walk out.

"Jay listen I-"but she was already gone before I could apologize.

"Mommy? Are you okay? I heard yelling." Amber is at the top of the stairs kind of hiding behind the wall a little bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey." I say feeling kind of guilty.

"Are you okay?" she asks coming down the stairs.

"Yes, I'm okay sweetie don't worry everything's going to be ok" I say glancing over to my old guitar in the corner of the room.

"Did you lose your job?"

"Well, yeah, but we'll be alright."

"What are you goanna do." Amber asks

I look over at the guitar again and get an idea. "Amber grab your coloring book and some crayons, we're going to the park." I say running up stairs to get changed out of my uniform.

I get changed into a white t-shirt, gray skinny jeans, black pumps, my black jacket, and my gray beany (remember how is said I changed my style so people wouldn't recognize me) and head down stairs. Amber is still sitting on the couch already coloring.

"Mommy, why do I need my coloring book if we are going to the park?" she says walking over to me.

"You'll see." I say grabbing my guitar and amber's hand and lead her to the park across the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello peoples before I start I would like to give some credit to a favorite writer of mine called 'middle child 3' she inspired this story and she defiantly deserves some credit so check her out. Plus I will be at camp for a while I will try to update as often as I can but might be a while. Don't forget I love constructive criticism. I don't own Austin and Ally or any of that stuff so, let's get started.**

I always though having a park right across the street from an apartment building was weird but now it's finally come in handy. I settle me and amber down on a bench near the baseball fields. There was a few games going on so there was a good amount of people here. Amber sets down her coloring book on the grass next to the bench and just doodles away. I open my guitar case and set it in front of me and start to play.

_Who do I call just to say wuz-up_

_When the day got me down again _

_and who do bug on the five minute break _

_cause I know that you'll give me time_

_and who do I call when I love that song _

_and I know you'll sing along with me_

_When I need to make the day_

I get through about one more song. A few people dropped money in my case. Thank god. Then I notice someone. Someone who cannot see me here. He is starting to walk over here. Oh no. I'm about to get up when…

"Hey were you that waitress from the diner?" he asks like the dez I knew back in Miami.

"Um…a…I…". I am _so_ tongue tied and nervous.

"*sigh* Listen ally you don't have to worry. I'm not going to go rat you out or anything." He says out of nowhere, like he was just pretending the other time I saw him, I guess he was.

"W-what do you mean?" I say trying to sound innocent but failing hopelessly.

"Ally, you don't have to play anymore I know it's you. Come on, you know I know, and I know you know." He defiantly sounds like the old dez.

"Ok... yeah, it's me. So what are you waiting for? Go. Run. Tell everyone." I say starting to pack up my guitar.

"Ally, like I said you don't have to worry about that. Me, Trish, and especially Austin have been trying to find you for a while, ever since you left actually. Now" He pauses. "I can't make you come back to Miami, but I'm gonna tell you some pretty good reasons to and you're going to listen."

"Fine. You've got five minutes then I've gotta go." I don't really have to leave but I definitely do _not_ want to stay here.

"Alright. Well first it's where you grew up and lived all your life, well mostly. This place isn't your home." He grimaces as he says the word "place"." Miami is your home. Second, It's where all your friends and family are. Your mom, me, Trish... _Austin._" He's looking me straight in the eye now.

"My dad." I Add in realizing dez forgot him. I probably wouldn't have noticed if I wasn't so close to him.

"Yeah, that's the third reason. Listen ally, I don't know how to tell you this… but, your dad, died in a car crash two weeks ago." He says with sorrow in his eyes. I've never really seen that look on dez's face before. The kind of look that is sad and serious. I can't believe that he means it.

"What? He. My, dad is gone?" I can barely talk or move for that matter but I manage to stand up.

"I'm so sorry ally." He says hugging me. He must have seen how much I really needed it. I can't help but start to softly cry. We stand there for a minute when I hear…

"Why are you crying mommy?" I realize it was amber coming out from behind the bench. I look over to her and hope dez doesn't ask any questions about her.

"Well amber, I…a...I just lost someone very important to me and I didn't get to say good-bye." I try to sound like I'm ok but it doesn't really work.

"Who?" she says climbing onto the bench

"Well, it was your grandfather. My dad. I know you didn't really know him, but you remember all those stories I've told you about from when I was little right." I say kneeling down next to her.

"Yeah, they were funny." A smile appears on her face and she giggles a bit remembering the stories.

"Yeah well, he just passed away." I say looking down but I can still see her smile fade. "Oh" is all she manages to say, not really knowing what else to. We all stay in silence then dez kneels down too.

"This probably isn't the best time for this but who is this little cutie?" dez asks referring to amber.

"Oh um, this is amber." I take a deep breath knowing I'm going to have to come clean. "She's my daughter."

"Are you married?" dez asks looking concerned. I shake my head no. "So She's?" he asks nod yes knowing that he meant _"So she's Austin's"._ "And that's why you?" he asks again and again I nod. "Why _did_ you leave? Austin would love her." He seems so calm, so different from when I left four years ago.

"Listen dez this is a lot to take in, like I said I have to go, I'll catch up with you later. Okay." Again like I said I don't have to go I just don't want to stay here. He nods and I pack up my guitar as he starts to walk away then turns around.

"Oh and ally reason number four is your dad's funeral is on Sunday." And with that he walks away. I grab amber and my guitar and walk back to the apartment. It was about 9-o-clock and I get amber ready bed and call jay. I really need her help right now. I dial her number but it goes to voice mail.

_"__Hey you have reached jay. Sorry I can't get to my phone right now but if you would leave your name and number I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks."_ I leave a voice mail. She is probably still mad at me from earlier today though. "Hey jay I'm sorry about earlier today but I need to talk to you. I ran into dez from Miami and he told me my dad had passed away and that the funeral was on Sunday." I pause because I can't believe what I'm about to say." And… I'm gonna go back to Miami for it. Call me back." I hang up a stand over by the kitchen counter hoping she calls me back soon because today is Friday so I'd have to leave tomorrow so I can pack drive there settle in before I go to the funeral. Only like a minute later my phone rings, it's jay.

**Jay**/Ally

**"****Ally what are you talking about you're going back to Miami. You made it very clear that you can't go back. What about amber, what about Austin? What if he-"**

"Jay. It's not like I really have a choose. It's my dad's funeral. I have to go."

**"****Ok. I get that I really do. But… how are you gonna hide all this stuff, this life. I mean…"**

"*sigh* You're right."

**"****What."**

"I said you're right. I can't hide all this… what am I gonna do now."

**"****I'm sorry though, I know how much this meant to you."**

"Yeah…well, I guess I can't go"

Neithr of us say anything for a minute thinking.

**"****HEY!"** Jay shouts and startles me a bit.**"What if I go with you? I could pretend to me ambers mom, you can say you brought us for support or something. I-I could help."**

"I-I can't ask you to do that jay. Philadelphia to Miami that is like a two–and-a half hour flight not that that's long but still, i can't ask you to do that."

**"****No really, I want to. You've helped me with my relationship problems I want to help you with yours. Come on please I can really help you."**

"Is this about Jake moving to Coral Springs three weeks ago?"

**"****What? No…maybe a little. No… But, ally just because my boyfriend moved to Florida doesn't mean I don't still want to help you."**

"Alright then… we're leavin' in the morning!

**"****Yay!"**

"I'm actually doing it. I'm going home."

**"****Good. Well see you in the morning. Later."**

"Bye."

I hang up. That was fast.

The Next Day still ally's POV

Amber and I woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and met up with jay at the airport. We all just bordered the plane and are all sitting next to each other. Amber is closest to the window then me and then jay in the isle seat. Amber has already fallen asleep. We got up really early because the only flight I could get took off at 6-o-clock. Any-way she has been asleep for about a half hour.

"Are you ok?" I hear jay ask.

"Yeah. I'm just a little worried about you know how everything is going to go. I mean, I haven't seen any of my old friends for almost four years. I'm just afriad of how they might react when they see me... especially Austin?"

"Hey." She reassures. 'It'll be okay. Okay, Don't worry." I nod and she smiles at me but I can tell she is a little worried herself.

Amber woke up about half way through the flight. We already landed, picked up are luggage and drove to our hotel. I thought it would be easier to stay in a hotel then my old house. We're planning to leave early Tuesday. Its Saturday today the funeral is tomorrow then jay wanted to stay a day so we will spend the day Monday and then go home the next morning. We unpack and kind of just have a lazy day. It's about 4-o-clock pm when I realize, I can't have Amber running around calling me mommy if jay is pretending to be her mother.

"Amber, sweetie can you come here for a sec!" I call. She comes out from the bedroom and into the hotel rooms living room.

"Yeah mommy." She chimes

"Well tomorrow, as you know, we are going to a funeral for you grandfather and well, your daddy is going to be there. So I'm gonna have to ask you to call me Ally instead of mommy, can you do that for me?" she nods. "Ok now if anyone asks Aunt Jay is your mom alright. I know this is confusing but try and understand okay?."

"Okay, but why do we have to do all this?" she asks

"Amber, honey, this is... *sigh* this is about your father. I don't think he should know about you yet."

"Mommy? Who is my daddy?" I knew I would have to tell her sometime. I guess now is a good as time as any if she's going to be arund him for the next three days.

I sigh again. "You really want to know don't you?" she nods "Your dad is, Austin Moon." I finally say. Her eyes widen.

"THE Austin moon. The really good singer I like?" she says in awe. And yeah she likes Austin's music, ironic right.

"Yes sweetie." She smiles

"Cool!" She finishes.

Everyone, meaning just the three of us, just sort of hung out and talked for a while. Amber eventually fell asleep in my lap around eight-fourty-five. Me and jay talked then finally went to sleep. Our room only has two beds Amber just sleeps next to me. I don't mind, what mom would. Anyway the funerals tomorrow. I'm a little worried but I'll be fine…I hope.

The day of the funeral still Ally's POV

In the morning I woke up first. Surprise, surprise. I took a shower and got dressed in a black dress that went to my knees, black high heels, and one of those hat/veil thingy's. **(Sorry I don't know what they're called**). I go get amber up and dress her in a black dress with white poka-dots that goes to about the middle of her shins. Jay comes out of her room wearing a flowy black dress that comes to about the bottom of her knees too and black wedges. We drive to the funeral and I have jay take amber since she is pretending to be her mom. If I carry her it would just look weird to everyone else.

"Alright, I guess I'm doing this." I say still sitting in the driver's seat of the car.

"It's gonna be ok ally. We've got it all worked out you'll be fine." Jay says helping amber out of the car.

"Your right. I don't have anything to worry about." I say and we all walk into the building.

**Yeah sorry kinda short but i'll be back as soon as i can. And please comment any ideas or thoughts you have, what you liked, what you didn't like, anything you think i should add or anything i should take away, anyway see you in a little bit thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people I'm back as you see. So there is not much to say so let's get started, yay.**

Ally's POV

The ceremony had just started. I saw a lot of my family here that I haven't seen for a long time and that means even before I left. Me, jay, and amber take a seat close to the back just before I see that one face that makes me melt. The one face I was afraid to see here.

Austin's (very first) POV

The ceremony just started when I hear the back door open slightly. At first all I see is a women probably in he early twenties holding and little blonde girl that looked about four or five. I figure that they are just some more of Lester's family, but then I see her. The person I've been lost without for almost four years. The person I have been wanted to see, kiss, hold, hug, whatever. That's my ally. That is _my _ally. It takes all my strength to keep me from running over there, picking her up and hugging her.

Ally's POV

I'm pretty sure Austin has been staring at me for the past three minutes. I pretend like I don't notice and after a while he turns around and tunes into the ceremony. And so do I.

"And know, as I was just informed, Lester Dawson's daughter is here and I would like to ask her to come up here and say a few words." I hear the announcer say. I probably should have seen this coming shouldn't I. I give jay a worried look and start to walk up to the front stand which is right next to my dads coffin which I'm glade is closed. I don't think I would be able to bare it if it wasn't.

"Ok, well um I'm ally Dawson, Lester's daughter and I guess I probably should have known I would have been speaking today. Well um here goes. Um, my father was an amazing man. He was loyal and kind and he was my best friend." I'm really not focusing on the crowd right now. I'm just kind of talking to my dad I guess. " He helped me through all my ups and downs and everywhere in between. He believed in me when no one else would, he would understand my biggest problems no matter how ridiculous they might have been. And he… um… he didn't deserve what I did to him and because I did what I did, I didn't get to say good-bye." I am starting to tear up by now. "He… um… he was…." I turn to my dad's coffin now totally disregarding the crowd in front of me, tears streaming down my face. "*Sigh* I'm sorry. I'm so sorry left without telling you where or why or… I'm sorry." I'm practically balling now. I can't take this any more "I'm sorry I can't do this." and walk out leaving jay and amber still sitting in the back of the building. I just sat on the ground right outside the building door.

Austin's POV

Ally just walked out. She just walked out. Oh no. Wait what if she is going back into hiding. What if she is leaving right now! I just found her I can't let her go now! I get up and run after her. I walk out and see her sitting on the ground sobbing into her hands right outside the door. I sit down next to her and put me arm around her, she leans her head on my shoulder.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" I hear her ask through her hands.

"Of course not ally. Why would you ask that?"

"Because I ran away without telling even my own dad where I was going or why or… anything. And then I run out on his funeral. I'm an awful daughter aren't I." she finally looks up at me.

"Ally, you are not an awful daughter. You are the farthest thing from an awful daughter you are great and amazing, wonderful, loyal daughter anyone could ask for. I've seen you and your dad together; he loved you and would never love you less for doing any of the things that happened."

"Thanks Austin. You always did know what to say." She finally smiles. I missed that smile.

"Hey, well how about we go back in? You won't have to speak just come sit with your old friends. We missed you."

"I don't know. I actually came here with a friend of mine and…" I knew she would try and protest. But if you know me I'm not giving up.

"They can come sit up with us too, if they want, come on, I know you. You want to, you waanntt to." I say jokingly poking her on the shoulder. I know ally, you, just got to make her laugh. "Come on." I plead one more time before she gives in and we walk in together. She signals the girl and toddler she walked in with to follow and they sat up with us. Ally sat right next to me, which I was glad and then on the other side of her was the two mystery people. The ceremony ended in about an hour, hour and a half later then they put his body in the ground and are now at the "reception" or whatever you call it. Ally is talking to the two mystery people over at a table in the back. I walk over.

"Hey ally, so who is this?" I ask kind of just butting in.

"Oh Austin, um… this is jay. She was my friend back in Pennsylvania."

Ally's POV

"Oh Austin, this is jay. She was my friend back in Pennsylvania." I say. I'm gonna moved again anyway so I guess it doesn't matter if he knows where I was.

"And who is this little cutie?" he asks referring to amber.

"Oh this is amber, my daughter." Jay steps in.

"Well she is adorable." I can see amber smile at this.

"Are you Austin moon?" Amber asks, again with a huge smile on her face and twiddling her fingers.

"Why yes. I. Am." She giggles again knowing that, one this is her favorite singer and two, that this is her father.

"I like you." She chimes.

"Well I like you too amber."

After a little while jay and amber went to go "explore" and Austin got pulled away by some random people so I'm just kind of sitting here when a big, plumper looking man walks up to me.

"Hello miss. Dawson I'm Peter Max, your father's lawyer. I'm here to talk to you about the business your father owned, Sonic Boom; he wrote in his wills that he is giving the property to you. So I wanted to talk to you about what you're going to do with it." Peter says.

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to keep the property, sell it, or pass it on to someone you know." He answers.

"Well I guess I could sell it. I mean I'm not staying here and I'm not sure of anyone who would be able to manger it. My friend Trish isn't exactly responsible, dez is… well if you knew him wouldn't put him in charge of anything either, and Austin has his other career… so I guess I'm selling it." I say kind of disappointed.

"Alright then I will start looking into buyers as for now would you be willing to look after the property until we can find someone?" he asks

"I mean I guess but only as long as you promise I won't have to stay for long, I _can't_ stay for long." I say very seriously.

"Of course miss. Dawson. Well nice doing business with you." And with that he walks away.

I scan the room and can't seem to find amber and jay. I'm about to get up and look for them when two large hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" I hear a voice behind me says. That voice also happens to belong to Austin.

"Um...Austin." I say pretending I didn't know but not trying to be believable.

"Wow still amazing at this game." He says taking his hands off my eyes. We both stifle a laugh and he sits down beside me. "So how have you been." He says not trying to be funny.

"Good, I guess." I say not making eye contact. "You?"

"Fine." He pauses. "But I would have been better if you were there with me." He says trying to look in my eyes but not succeeding since I'm looking down.

"Hey." He says lifting my head up so he _can_ look in my eyes. "You don't have to tell me why you left, just tell me you'll stay." He leans in and kisses me, a light, gentle 'welcome home' kiss. But nonetheless I loved it and I loved him.

The next day at sonic boom Ally's POV

I told jay about the situation with the store and she is cool with staying a few extra days. Today me, jay and amber are going to hook up with Trish, Dez, and Austin later after work. Right now amber is up in the practice room playing around while me and jay are running the store down stairs. I know most parents wouldn't leave their four year old kid alone but, one: she's only upstairs and two: she is really behaved for her age.

"Hey ally where do you want me to put this guitar?" jay says holding up a red and silver electric guitar.

"You can put that over on the back wall with the rest of them." I say pointing to an empty spot on the back wall. She walks over to hang the guitar when Austin walks in.

"Hey alls." He walks over to the front counter.

"Hey." I reply

"Jake?" I hear jay say behind us. Austin turns around and she looks surprised yet disappointed. "Oh. Sorry. You looked like someone I know, from behind." she says still stunned.

"Oh ok." Austin says confused.

"So how is everybody." I say enthusiastically trying to break the awkward silence.

Austin says something first. "Good."

"Great." Jay adds. Right then dez runs in with a tray full of tiny sandwiches.

"Guys! Guess what; a new sandwich store just opened in the food court!" he takes one of them and popping it in his mouth. "Mmmmm." He smiles.

"Hey why don't we all go there when we all go out to lunch?" Austin suggests. We all agree.

Once I close up the store, we meet up with Trish and all six of us, amber included, head over to the Sandwich Barn. Unlike the name would inquire the food was actually pretty good. After we all ate we were just walking around the mall. Trish and Dez's parents wanted them home since it was starting to get late. Not to many people were still there but somehow we ended up walking back to the food court. We picked up some smoothies from Zinga juice. Jay took amber to the bathroom leaving Austin and me alone. While we are waiting we found a small water fountain to sit on (the edge of course). We got into talking about Austin's last tour.

"Ok ok so a group of girls stormed onto your tour bus?" I say giggling and taking a sip of my smoothie.

"Yeah, more then once." We laugh. He just smiles at me for a while.

"What are you doing?" I smile taking another sip

"Just looking."

"Happen too like what you see?" I tease

"It just so happens I do." He smiles back. I missed that smile. There's a short pause. His smile fades. "So how long?" he asks more seriously.

"What?" I say confused

"How long are you going to stay?"

"I thought you _wanted_ me to stay."

"I do, Dear heaven I do." He sounds so heart broken. "But, I know you wouldn't even be here right now if it weren't for your dads funeral. So… how long you stayin'." He gives me a fake smile.

"I don't know." I sigh. "I'm looking after Sonic Boom until they can find someone to take it over so… I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Can I ask you something?" He smiles

"Sure. What is it?"

"That while you're here, am I allowed to do this." He smirks and leans in and kisses me. We kissed at the funeral but that only lasted like two seconds. This kiss, this was different, and it deepened pretty quickly too. He raises his hand to cup my cheek. I rest my hands on his shoulders and we just stay there, and I'm glad. I don't want this kiss to end even though I know it has to. We come apart when we hear footsteps. It's jay, amber resting on her shoulder. We quickly scoot away from each other.

"Hey guys, I think ambers pretty tired. I'm gonna take her back to the hotel." Jay says shifting to hold amber better.

"Oh alright. I'm comin'." Jay turns to walk back to the car. I stand and so does Austin. We both have pretty big smiles.

"Well, good night I guess." He smiles

"Yeah, night." I turn to leave. I take a few steps then turn back to Austin for a sec. "And the answer to your question, is yes." I smirk they walk to catch up with jay.

When we get back to the hotel jay and I put amber to bed then since it is only eleven (we stay up late a lot) we pop in a movie and plop on the couch. As the movie starts jay looks over to and me and smiles, more like smirks.

"What?" I ask still smiling. She turns to the TV the smile still plastered on her face.

"I saw you, by the fountain." Her smirk grows bigger, if that's even possible.

"How much did you see?" I say a little embarrassed

"All of it." She looks over to me again then back to the screen. There is a pause. "I'll give you credit though he's cute." I giggle at her comment.

We watch the movie for a while. "What was with you thinking Austin was jake?" I ask.

"Well they kind of look alike, haven't you've noticed?" Jay says back.

"Not really. I mean Jake is a little taller the Austin is, Jake has brown hair Austin has dirty blonde, more on the blonde side."

"I'm not saying their twins but look at their faces, they look pretty similar." She says taking a handful of popcorn. I think for a second.

"I guess they kinda do." I say a little stunned. "Does he know you're here, you know in Florida?"

"No, but I'm going to call him tomorrow." Jay smiles. Jake and jay were dating since they were like fifteen, now she is Twenty-one, (I'm twenty, but still we still act like we are seventeen) last month Jake had to move to Coral Springs; FL. Jay wanted to go with him but knew she couldn't. Jay has still been head over heels with him even after all these years and plus him being miles away for the past month. An now since we are in Florida and only a little over a half hour apart she is determined to see him.

**so I hope you liked this chapter please, please, please tell me what you think. I'll update soon bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't been on lately I've been in Florida with my family and then the next day left with one of my friends to go to Maine but I'm back now so let's get started. **

The Next day Ally's POV

We all get up and get ready for the day. Amber and I are going to hang out with Trish, Dez, and Austin, while jay goes to catch up with her boyfriend. Jay left early to surprise Jake so Amber and I are out at a little diner for breakfast right down the street from our hotel and I'm about to ask amber what she wants (even though I know she wants pancakes) when her face lights up as an arm slings itself over my shoulder and a very familiar voice greats us,

"Why hello ladies, funny running into you here." He says making it quite clear it was no coincidence.

"Hi Austin!" Amber chimes

"Hi Amber, don't you look cute today." Amber's smile grows even wider, if that's possible.

"Well Austin you probably didn't come here just to say hi so…" I scoot over in my booth and pat the seat next to me. "Sit." He takes the seat next to me and across from amber who is kneeling on the booth with her elbows propping the top half of her body above the table. We all order breakfast, Amber and Austin with their pancakes and me with my loner eggs and toast.

"Aright I'll be right back." I say heading off to the restroom.

Austin's POV

Ally got up, probably to go to the bathroom or something but this will give me a better chance to get to know amber a little.

"So amber, your mom went to go see her boyfriend today, is that your dad?"

"Jake? No. No I don't see my dad much." Amber finishes by putting a big piece of pancake in her mouth.

"So this Jake, has been talked about before?"

"Yeah, him and Aun-, my mom have been together for a long time but then he moved to here a little while ago." It almost sounded like she was going to say 'aunt' but I could be wrong, I usually am.

"You know, ally likes you, a lot." She puts another piece of pancake in her mouth.

"Oh does she. And how do you know this?" I smirk a bit.

"I read her book." She says casually like it's no big deal that she got into ally's secret book.

"And how did you pull that off?" I ask

"I just look at it when she's in the shower." She says again like I was just that easy. "Oh and she might have written her first name with your last name a few times."

I smile at that and ask, "How old are you? Who taught you how to read?"

"I'm almost four and my mommy taught me how to read about a year ago and write a little bit too but we are still working on that."

"Wow, you know you are really smart for your age." I smile at her.

"I know." She smiles back and ally returns.

Meanwhile Jay's POV

I arrive at Jake's apartment building about forty minutes to get here (and yes jake told me where he was living I'm not some stalker haha). I check in with the desk concierge guy or whatever he's called and he told me jakes apartment number so I head up and knock on the door. A second later he opens the door to revel a very surprised and adorable Jake. He instantly picks me up and spins me around sending both our laughter through the room. He puts me down and hugs me.

"Oh my god it's my girl. I've missed you." He says happily.

"Oh I've missed you too." I say into his shoulder. We come apart.

"What are you doing here I thought you were staying in P.A." He says smiling the whole time. Gosh I missed that smile.

"Well me, ally, and amber were here for ally's dad's funeral yesterday and we're going to stay a few days and I had to see you." I hug him again.

"That's amazing jay." We come apart again. "You look amazing too." I'm wearing a lite purple flouncy dress that comes to my knees and my brown hair bouncing over my shoulders.

"Well it's the first time I've see you in six months I'm not going to wear sweat pants." I smile.

"Might I point out that you aren't wearing _any_ pants." He smirks.

"Yes but I am wearing underwear. " I point out

"I can change that." He smirks even more. I roll my eyes and he leans in and kisses me. And I can tell this will last a while and I'm glad.

Ally's POV

Austin, amber, and I have just been hanging out all day. Trish's mom is making her stay at a job for once by literally watching her work and dez is off doing who knows what challenge with chuck again. Jay has been gone pretty much all day so we're just all hanging out at sonic boom. We all got smoothies from Zinga juice and amber is showing Austin a small piano piece I taught her (I might teach her too many things. Oh well she'll probably love being a little prodigy).

"Wow amber, is there anything you can't do?" Austin asks amazed.

"Um… no. Wait I'm not done the algebra unit yet with my mommy." Amber answers, and yes we are currently working on the algebra unit but its first grade algebra so it's not the real real algebra but she is still only in preschool so…

Austin looks over to me who is standing at the counter. "I'm getting the feeling that you had a little involvement with that?"

"What makes you say that?" I joke.

"You didn't?" he raises his eyebrows.

"Oh, no I totally did." I smile. Just then jay and jake walk into the store, both of them laughing. Austin sees them his smiles fades and is replaced with a face of shock.

"Jake?" he asked sounding stunned.

"Austin?" jake asked sounding the same way.

"That's really you?" Austin took a step forward.

"Yeah." The two boys hug leaving me and jay incredibly confused.

"Um," jay interjects. "Either of you going to explain any of this or are both of you just going to have us stand here confused?"

"Um," Austin answers. "We may or may not be... brothers."

"Brothers!" Me and Jay shout in unison.

"How come neither of us ever heard that either of you guys had a _brother_!" I ask.

"And what happened to 'I'm an only child'?" Jay adds.

"Okay one of you start explaining instead of just standing there with your arm around each other staring at us while we freak out." I say

The boys look at each other. "You want to do the honors?" Austin asks Jake.

"You know somehow I knew you were going to say that." Jake responds. He sighs and looks at jay and I. "So, it's kind of a long story so we might want to sit down."

"Alright then we can go up to the practice room." I say. Everyone starts walking up to the practice room and I pick up amber who is still sitting on the piano bench. I feel kind of bad now knowing that she was there the whole was sitting down in the practice room. Jay and I were sitting on the piano, amber on jay's lap. The boys sat on the couch.

"Alright," I say. "Is this an appropriate story or should I have amber wait outside?"

"No, she can stay." Jake answers.

"So, what are you waiting, tell us the story." I say

"Okay, okay. So jay knows a little more of this story but only the parts that she was involved in. Okay so, about ever since I could talk, I would fight with my parents. When I was thirteen I would spend as much time as I could at school or at friends' houses. They only reason I ever came home was to see Austin," jake looks over at his newly discovered brother. "Then when I was fifteen, me and Austin got into the biggest fight we ever had gotten into, my parents were talking about sending me to military school just to get me out of their way. I felt like the world hated me, so, I went up to Orlando with a friend and I snuck away with all my bags and some food and I looked at a few license plates picked one in a hotel parking lot that looked like it was packed and I hid in the back. When the car sounded like it stopped I looked out the window and we were at a house. I tried to open the back door but I couldn't since I was on the inside. In a few minutes someone opened the door and I fell out. I looked up and saw a girl. One of the prettiest girls I've ever seen. Well instead of freaking out that someone stowed away in her family's car, like I would have expected, she, she helped me out. I got a job I was actually staying with her family for a while until they helped me get my own apartment. In all that time me and the girl grew closer and eventually started dating. That girl was Jay then over the years I went to school grew up all with jay and after a while we met you ally, and I guess we all know the story from there." Jake finally finished.

**So that's it for this chapter I'll update soon. Please leave a comment, I recently got a comment that gave me some good advice and to that person I did have someone edit this piece so thank you for that. Keep the comments coming. Thank you. **


End file.
